


I wanna sleep next to you

by Junmyeonderful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junmyeonderful/pseuds/Junmyeonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is finally home</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna sleep next to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



> Thanks to my twinzy for proof-reading this, and D for the support.
> 
> Enjoy~

Sehun sighs, staring at the blue sky outside his kitchen window.

"It’s a good weather for a football game…", he mutters to himself. He shakes his head, putting his chopsticks and bowl on a towel to dry. He stares at the utensils briefly, trying to remember when he started to use the ones made for one person.

_How long has it been?_ , he asks himself.

He shakes his head agains and leaves the kitchen, making his way through the house too big for him alone.

In his way to his room, Sehun passes by a picture of him and another man, shorter and dark haired. They were both wearing white tuxedos and smiling, with arms around each other.

 

 

Sehun adjustes his cap in his head, covering his brown eyes from the eleven o’clock sun, clapping and cheering after his team scored. His spot, at the top of the bleachers, allowed him to see the entire field.

The game was approaching its intermission, and Sehun’s team was winning. It didn’t matter that the teams were formed by eleven year olds, and Sehun was their math teacher.

The sound of the whistle announced the end of the first half, and the players walked to the pitch’s border. Meanwhile, a few younger kids invaded the field, and started to kick the ball around aimlessly, and Sehun just watches them fondly, with a small smile on his lips.

One of them, a six or seven years old girl, ended up kicking the ball too far, beyond the goal. The ball was going to the river (it was a relatively small town), when a man stopped it with his foot. He was short and was wearing an army cap, face half hidden.

Sehun raises from his seat, heart thumping in his chest.

The man picks the ball from the ground, and walks to the pitch, limping slightely, with his camouflage duffle bag tossed behind him. He delivers the ball to the girl, who smiled at him in recognition. The man pats her head, then makes his way to the bleachers, through the kids.

Then he looks up. To Sehun.

 

 

He is here.

With his army uniform, and thinner, but it is him. Kim Minseok. The owner of his heart, the other name on the golden band in his left ring finger, his love. Minseok.

Sehun couldn’t make his legs move fast enough.

He flew down the stairs, cap falling off his head, sight blurring, chest constricting.

A sob left his lips as soon as he reached the ground, legs wobbling while he ran.

He trew himself in Minseok waiting arms as soon as he was close enough, taking Minseok’s scent in, with tears running down his face. He was away for far too long.

"Hey, love", and those little words made Sehun cry harder. Oh, how much he missed that voice.

"Tonight, I wanna sleep next to you", Sehun says, face still hidden in Minseok’s neck.

 

 

"You will", Minseok tightens his hold around Sehun’s frame, duffel bag on the ground. Three years. He was away for three years. How did he managed to stay away for so long?

He hides his face in Sehun’s neck, finally letting the tears fall. He was holding on for god knows how long. Minseok takes a deep breath, smelling summer, daisies and Sehun.

Sehun is home.

Home.

Minseok is finally _home_ , where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> This came up as a gift for one of my favorite Sexiu/Xiuhun author, Jenn. This is my little gift for her, since she said she missed her otp.
> 
> Title taken from Talk Me Down, by Troye Sivan. Some parts of the song is fits the story, but some don't. Either way, I would recommend you to listen, because it's beautiful.


End file.
